Dreams
by childofsatan2002
Summary: When everyone in the palace has weird dreams, Serenity and Endymion try to find the person behind it.


I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. Naoko Takeuchi does. She's so lucky! Dreams by Acacia Chapter 1 Chibi-Usa ran down the long corridor of the Crystal Tokyo Palace. Her giggles echoed throughout the palace as she raced toward the library. She flung open the double doors and smiled when she saw her parents waiting for her.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed in excitement and ran forward to embrace them.  
Queen Serenity's voice was cold as ice and she had an angry look upon her face. "You've been a very naughty girl, Chibi-Usa."  
King Endymion smiled and put his hand on Serenity's shoulder. "What do you have to say for yourself, little rabbit?"  
Chibi-Usa gasped with shock and stepped backwards. "You're not them," she whispered. She spun on her heel and ran out of the library.  
"You cannot escape us, little rabbit!" Serenity's voice screeched behind her.  
Tears fell down Chibi-Usa's face as she ran. 'Someone, please help me!' she thought.  
As she ran, she realized that Serenity was right. She couldn't escape. Not now; she never could. Chibi-Usa let out a sob as she fell to the ground.  
Queen Serenity and King Endymion caught up to her. Serenity's delicate fingers turned into sharp talons and Endymion's perfect smile turned into vicious fangs.  
"No, mama!"  
They only glared at her and began to drag her into the darkness.  
"No!"  
Chibi-Usa sat up in her bed and smiled with relief. "It was only a dream," she murmured and went back to sleep.  
  
Serenity glanced at Endymion while he was sleeping. He looked like such an angel and it made her fall in love with him all over again. She stroked his hair and gently lay her head on his chest. 'This is what it means to truly be happy,' She thought.  
"You'll never know, my prince, how truly happy I am..." she whispered in his ear and succumbed to the clouds of dreams. Glass shattered in the Great Hall and Endymion awoke with a start. He reached to wake the sleeping figure lying next to him, but he only felt an empty bed. "Serenity," he whispered.  
He ripped off his bed covers and raced to the Great Hall. Endymion was out of breath when he got there, but he was even more horrified at what he saw.  
Serenity was strapped to a royal tapestry, which depicted the battle with Queen Metalia of the Old Moon Kingdom. Her dress was torn and she was nearly naked. Her usual odangos were not there and her hair went everywhere. Her azure blue eyes were blank as she stared into the distance.  
"Serenity!" Endymion yelled. He dropped his sword and raced to her.  
"I don't think so," said a voice.  
"Sailor Mars? Who did this?"  
Sailor Mars laughed. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I did it, you idiot."  
Endymion looked at her in confusion. "Why? Serenity loves you and the rest of the senshi."  
"Why do you think I did it? She's always getting in the way and she's so smitten with being the leader."  
"She's your queen!" Endymion cried.  
Sailor Mars laughed. "Not anymore..."  
"Wait," Endymion said.  
"I don't wait for anyone," she replied. "Fire Soul!"  
Endymion dropped to his knees and sobbed out loud. "Serenity," he cried, "my love."  
Sailor Mars smiled at the weak king. It would be so easy to get rid of him. "Your turn, Endymion. Fire—"  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
Sailor Mars looked up with rage. "Minako-chan! You're getting in the way!"  
Tears streamed down Sailor Venus's face. "You killed her! How could you? She loved us and you killed her!"  
Sailor Mars smiled. "Do I have to kill you too?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't die for you?"  
"Sorry, I'm not listening right now. Burning Mandala!"  
Sailor Venus dodged Mars' attack and smiled. "You were always a fighter..."  
Endymion glanced up. Venus and Mars were fighting and Serenity was dead. Serenity...  
"Endymion."  
'What?'  
"Wake up, dear."  
Endymion opened his eyes and looked into the face of his beloved queen. 'Alive!' "It was just a dream..." he said.  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Just promise me that you'll never leave me."  
Serenity smiled. "I promise." 


End file.
